


Stuck In A Box (Closet?)

by DangerDoggins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Music, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Bakura Ryou, Trans Male Character, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerDoggins/pseuds/DangerDoggins
Summary: Atem finds himself lost and abandoned at a rambunctious and over the top party he was dragged to. When the thumping music and hot dreadful atmosphere get to be too much, he seeks refuge within a closet only to find the door locks from the outside! Not only that but a mysterious stranger joins in a flash and now they're both locked inside!A revenge plot unfolds and becomes quite spicy.This has a lot of anti-tendershipping/anti Yami Bakura themes in it so if that's not your thing, peace out of here pws. I just needed an evil ex-boyfriend.(Edit) Also! Everybody depicted is 30+ so pws don't be gross and assume it's about highschoolers
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fake Outs & Mishaps





	Stuck In A Box (Closet?)

**Author's Note:**

> Party music-
> 
> Serial Dreamer- Silva Hound (Feat Mandopony)
> 
> Bangarang- Skrillex
> 
> Lone Digger- Caravan Palace
> 
> Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger- Daft Punk 
> 
> Prom Night- Animanaguchi
> 
> Die Anywhere Else- DM Dokuro, GameChops

The house was absolutely stuffed full of people, each couch and wall lined with bodies packed in like sardines in a can. Music blared and rattled Atem to his core, the usually tame pharaoh tapping his foot in the middle of the room. He liked the music but the speakers bore into his ears like bullets and he swore he could snap at any given moment. A passerby jostled him and he scowled, glancing around desperately for Yuugi. The boy had abandoned him with Anzu, who in turn had abandoned him as well. His first party felt like an atomic bomb had erupted in his mind and he wanted oh so badly to leave, but he was the designated driver. He stared wistfully at the door then came to the conclusion that the smell of marijuana seeping into the open screen was not his cup of tea. His fists balled up at his sides and he awkwardly shuffled past people in an attempt to escape. 

Coming to a bedroom door, he quickly opened it in a desperate attempt to mute the ongoing commotion, only to be blinded by the sight of sweaty drunken lovemaking. He covered his eyes and slammed the door, exhaling in exasperation and pacing the small space between bodies anxiously. There was nowhere for him to go. 

Methodically he thought about it and decided to make it a game of chance. Behind one of the doorways had to be a safe refuge, the beaconing call of a safe space urging him forward. He crept for the next doorway, placing his ear against it in an attempt to listen to what was inside. He couldn't hear past the music and swore at himself, cursing the hubris of ever making his headspace into an unpleasant maze. Opening the door tentatively, he peered inside and sighed in relief as he came face to face with a rack of coats on hangers. This would do he decided, and he ducked inside, met with the most quiet he could possibly fit in this hell house. 

There wasn't room to sit, as he discovered the floor covered with shoes and boots strewn about. Awkwardly ducking against the heavily packed coats, he closed his eyes and paced his breathing. Trying to find a calm inner tempo, he soon began to relax. The dark, cool spot kept him occupied as he tried to worm his way into a comfortable position. It was just a waiting game he decided, as soon as he calmed he would go out for another round of horror then return as needed. He could possibly be here all night, but it might be worth it all just to outright refuse the next time and remind Yuugi of this disastrous night. Perhaps that was spiteful but he enjoyed being uppity and stern, especially when defending himself. Taking another cooling breath he felt the anxiety leave his bloodstream and his stomach settled. He raised his wrist and clicked a button on his watch, the small backlit screen barely illuminating the space as he read approximately ten-thirty. He sighed, the time instantly making him feel slightly groggy and irate. Perhaps he could make the walk to the distantly parked car and take refuge there now that his brain wasn't panicked. 

Settling on the idea, he reached for the doorknob and jiggled it. It didn't budge. He paused in disbelief then tried again, nothing. His heart sank and he sighed in frustration, wondering who would have a closet that locked from the inside. This was the absolute worst luck he had ever had in his life and he concluded it had only been a matter of time before his usual glitz and glamor ran out. He narrowed his eyes and experimentally knocked on the door, trying to make a racket. However his heart wasn't really set on it, knowing the noise from the speakers and mouths of this monstrous atmosphere would be his demise. Crossing his arms, he straightened his legs and fell back onto the coats as if it were his very own sarcophagus. He chuckled to himself softly at the idea of this being his tomb, having already died once was part of the charm of this experience. He rationalized with himself that if he walked away from it once he could most definitely do it again, though boredom might possibly overtake him at a moment's notice. He tucked his hands into his pockets and procured his phone, checking and sighing softly. Yuugi had lectured him about charging it several times, but the task always seemed to slip his mind. He didn't use the phone often and it usually died right in his pocket. He was on his last twenty-five percent, and decided it would be best to store it for later. He had called multiple of his friends earlier but all of them had evaded him, likely drawn into their own conversations. It was pointless to try again. 

Dragging his hands down his face he tried to occupy himself. His mind turned into a game of tetris near instantly, it was his recent obsession. A game you were bound to fail eventually no matter what. It was fun and frustrating for him as he imagined the pieces falling down. Perhaps his last game had been stored in his memory, because it was a rather unlucky one. He tried to turn it around, but imagining was less intriguing than the real thing. His eyes were heavy as he settled into a good position, his shoulders padded by a faux fur coat. He could fall asleep like this, the rhythmic thump of the music lulling him. 

Without warning, light and music blared into the space and he was jolted awake, another small figure launching the door open and he felt himself panic. The body pressed against him without thought and with a small shout it apologized and dragged the door behind it blindingly quick. 

"Sorry!" 

"Wait don't shut the-" Click. "Door…" Atem felt rage spike in his stomach and he wriggled against the person, trying to push them away with two outstretched hands. Both of them panted and his nerves shot right back into overdrive. Now he was stuck with a stranger, Yuugi would be in big trouble for bringing him here. The slightly larger figure tried to catch their breath and Atem cleared his throat grouchily waiting for them to explain themselves. 

"I'm sorry, he… I had to… I couldn't… ah." The voice was familiar but not enough for Atem to pick it out. He settled slightly at the idea of even slightly knowing this person and he held them uncomfortably at arms length. He cleared his throat again. 

"We're stuck in here." He couldn't make out who it was, but could feel them trembling. He looked skyward in the dark, cursing the gods for putting him with a likely intoxicated individual. 

"What?" The voice cracked and he paused, were they crying? He quieted himself and listened to them breathe, coming to the conclusion that they were. He instantly regretted his misdirected anger and chose his words carefully. 

"The door locks from the outside… I've been stuck in here for a couple of minutes." He felt their head go into their hands and he shuffled awkwardly, not knowing how to console them. 

"That's… fine…" Their voice was muffled and he tilted his head. They spoke Japanese but it had some sort of accent. He couldn't tell what, his own heavy accent always bothered him. He fumbled in his mind to link the voice to somebody he knew, then tested the waters. 

"Where are you from?" He felt the shaking and sniffles lessen and he let out a small breath in relief. 

"Me? England." The individual responded and Atem blinked in surprise. It was Ryou! 

"Bakura! What happened to you?" Atem slowly lowered his arms and allowed the man closer, instantly concerned for his friend. He felt the taller man shuffle against him, a little jingle ring out and was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He closed his eyes tightly, hissing at the intrusion. 

"Atem? What on earth were you doing in here?" The light moved away from Atem's face and he slowly peered out, Ryou looking even paler than usual and his milky red eyes puffy as he held back tears. Atem glanced down to see he had a little flashlight on the crowded lanyard around his neck. Ryou rubbed at his eyes then huffed gently. "Please don't call me that." 

"The party was too loud…" Atem glanced up at the boy, trying to put on a disguise of confidence. "What name should I call you then?" 

"Just Ryou will be fine thank you." Ryou let out a shaky laugh and jabbed his thumb behind himself tiredly. "Everybody has taken to calling him my last name." 

Atem glanced behind him in confusion then it dawned on him. "Ah, your other self. That's a shame he decided to take your name." He cleared his throat and shifted into a hopefully inviting positon, trying to give Ryou more space. "So, Ryou, what happened to you? You're crying." 

"Oh am I?" Ryou looked surprised as if it hadn't dawned on him. His bony form threatened to pierce Atem at any given moment. "Well see, I ran into him just now." 

"Bakura is here at this party?" Atem held back ounces of spite, obviously the rat had said something terrible to make Ryou like this. Ryou's silky long hair threatened to drown both of them as it was thick and puffy as if the man had just woken up. Atem waited patiently for the man to catch his breath before getting a response.

"He is… I didn't want him to see me…" Ryou quickly responded and seemed to settle, Atem could only imagine he must have been terrified. He thought about it, then an idea sparked. 

"We could both escape and leave if you wanted to." He smiled encouragingly and put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "Do you have your phone?" 

"I-" Ryou pat himself and fumbled at his pockets, drawing it out. "Do." 

"Great!" Atem glanced at the screen and then held his hand out for it. "Let me see… Jounouchi doesn't like parties like this and should be at home. Maybe he can come rescue us!" 

"Oh I'm sure he won't answer the phone for me." Ryou chuckled then reached over, swiping the screen and pressing a number on the keypad. Atem tilted his head curiously, speed dial. 

"I had no clue you two were so close." The phone began to ring and Atem straightened, clearing his throat. He glanced into Ryou's eyes, his heart suddenly pitter pattering at how close they were and his pupils darted away. They tried to find purchase on anywhere else but to no avail could he keep them still. The phone rolled over to voicemail and he grunted, calling again out of desperation. He counted four rings then on the fifth, it picked up. 

"Eh… hello?" Jounouchi's tired voice came through the line and the sleep was heavy in his tone. 

"Jou! It's me! Atem!" Atem breathed a sigh of relief, but his eyes widened as cold hands wandered against his chest and the body against him shifted closer. The limited space had him feeling safe, but the feeling of lungs and skin underneath the thin layers of clothing separating them both had suddenly set him on edge as he glanced back up at Ryou. He was much different up close, shy rosy eyes directed downwards with sleepy circles underneath, porcelain skin with a dust of blush, pretty pale freckles, and silky hair that cupped his face perfectly. Atem could see why he was constantly swarmed with women, the pale man was absolutely stunning. 

"Earth to Yuugs, why'd ya call me? It's late!" Jounouchi's voice had been lulling at the back of Atem's mind and finally snapped him back to reality. He shook his head and cupped the phone desperately, smoothing his hair back with one hand and responding.

"O-oh hello! Yes, I called because you see- I… well." 

"Jou, Atem and I got stuck at the party and really want to go home." Ryou gently took the phone and his voice was calm and soft. Atem felt heat rise to his cheeks and he urged his heart to settle. He glanced up to catch frosty eyelashes batting then sealing over sleepy eyes. "I know… no I didn't drink… well you see, we ended up locked in a closet! It's silly I know… the… ah… address." Ryou glanced at his phone then frowned as his fingers plucked at the screen. "Ah, damn my signal is terrible in here. I'll text it to you how does that sound?" 

Atem could hear the grumpy, sleepy response and he held back a huff. The blonde man had absolutely no idea the gravity of the situation. He sighed longingly at the door as Ryou hung up and peered down at the phone's loading screen. They sat in silence watching the little loading circle spin round and round, taunting them. Atem began counting the seconds between revolutions out of habit. He could tell it was going to take awhile, his own phone had abandoned him in the same manner. He reached for his pocket and drew out his phone, swiping his pattern before pulling up the map. His screen lit up then immediately flashed and went dark. His battery made a small condescending beep before shutting down the phone entirely. 

"Damn it." Atem grumbled and stared back down at Ryou's phone, the pinwheel refused to stop and Ryou sighed gently. Atem felt the breath against his neck and shuddered slightly, snagging the other boy's attention. 

"Oh, are you alright?" Ryou looked down at Atem curiously and smiled meekly. Atem glanced up and a blush played at his cheeks, his eyes fixing on slightly crooked but well aligned teeth and dusty pink lips. His proximity to Ryou allowed him to smell the man, something sugary sweet was on his breath and a hint of fruity soap wafted from the cascades of curly locks surrounding both of them. It was green apple. Atem felt the gears slowing in his head as a delicate hand smoothed across his chest and pressed in slightly. A small grin caught his attention, and he chewed his lip out of habit. Ryou piped up again, his voice sounding sly. "You know, they say your eyes dilate when you see somebody you are attracted to." 

Atem, taken aback, blinked and creased his eyebrows. "Is that so?" He gently touched his own cheek and felt his heartbeat quicken. "Are they dilated right now?" He leaned back as the snowy man chuckled, but couldn't escape him as he leaned down. His soft eyelashes framed his crimson eyes perfectly and they were slightly wet from earlier, making them stand out drastically. 

"I would say so, love." The pet name shot through Atem's heart and he glanced away, taking a small breath. 

"And why are you playing this game with me now?" He glanced at the phone light and gently plucked the phone from Ryou's hand, seeing that loading screen still set in place. 

Ryou looked slightly confused and raised his eyebrows. "A game? Which one?" 

"The flirting, hasani." Atem lowered his eyelids and returned the phone to Ryou's hoodie pocket, he noted with a glance of his eyes the man was wearing a skirt and he hummed gently. "You could hardly play that one down." 

Ryou let out a little snort and turned his head, his cheeks red in the dim light. "Sorry sorry, I'm coping with this treacherous situation the best I can." 

Atem felt a smile bloom across his own face and he shook his head, the ghostly boy warming his chest. "Oh really now? If I'm not mistaken you have always been one for getting into trouble." 

"Am I?" Ryou turned back and returned the smile, little lines turning up at the corners of his eyes. Atem felt fondness grow from him, the idea Ryou smiled enough for the wrinkles to form tickling him. He reached up and ran his thumb along them gently, then cockily narrowed his eyes. 

"Always sacrificing yourself for others… I would say so." He trailed his hand down to feel at Ryou's scraggly face, a beard forming but not quite there. He assumed Ryou was trying to grow it out, his hand making a scratchy sound as it dragged through. He felt the boy shudder and a small noise came out of him, his grin widening in a small panic. 

"Bold of you to assume I do it for others." Ryou let air out through his nose then gently placed his hand over Atem's, holding it fast. Atem chuckled and shook his head, gripping the hand then shifting slightly. He almost immediately regretted it as Ryou shuffled alongside him and a knee brushed between his thighs. He jolted to attention and glanced down the simple sensation panging between his legs. He was never one who kept composure over people he found attractive and in this instance he had absolutely no way to escape. He grimaced slightly then leaned back slightly trying to put distance between them, his head getting squished between tightly packed coats. Ryou glanced him over and he froze in place as the man reached over and placed two fingers at his wrist, peering down curiously. 

"You even have an increased heart rate. I'm certain you're madly in love." Ryou smiled again and Atem looked at him quizzically, unable to resist returning the smile. 

"Are you a licensed practitioner?" He retorted with humor in his voice, but blinked as Ryou leaned in again, lowering himself to Atem's level. 

"Makeup artist actually." Ryou sounded thoughtful, calculating. "I do a lot of horror and drag, it's fun!" Ryou steepled his fingers over Atem's chest and Atem attempted to find a place for his own hands, fumbling and patting at Ryou's sides until they found purchase. He tried to think of what to say, finding himself melting into the other man unintentionally. He wished he would touch him even more, shaking his head slightly to take his thoughts elsewhere. A small bit of conversation would work.

"Last time I had heard, you were all the way in the states. What are you doing here in Domino?" Atem made the reach and felt Ryou sigh against him, the breath relaxing him. 

"Well, I'm not exactly well enough to be traveling anymore-" Ryou laid his head against Atem and laughed gently. "Plus I had a very desperate call from a friend. Their artist quit." 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that-" Atem glanced down then shakily reached up and pat Ryou's head, his eyes widening at the sensation. "Your hair is so soft…" 

"Oh is it? I try, I really do." The snowy man shook his mane then gathered it to one side, freeing them of it's unruly presence. "Say… you still do your hair like Yuugi does." Atem closed his eyes as he felt his body shift then was pressed further against the coats as hands smoothed his hair back. The light dimmed as it pressed between them, he glanced up again to find eyes locked on his own. 

"I- ah…" His brain usually was as smooth working as a well oiled train, but tonight he was barreling out of control across the tracks. "Stopped dyeing it."

"Hmm, that's good, it feels healthy." Ryou shifted again and Atem felt that knee between his thighs again and nearly combusted, he let out a small huff as it stayed in place. His heart pitter pattered as the other man smirked at him, he seemed to know what he was doing. "You ought to come over and let me cut it, it's a little overgrown, love." 

Atem had planned to grow it out but his mind instantly erased that plot as a possibility. "I would love that." Ryou smiled at him again and looked away shyly, his disposition changing. Atem tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows, he cleared his throat and decided to get to the point. "You know- we're going to be here for awhile."

"Mhmm…" 

"I think I know what's on your mind, azizi." Atem gently brushed a hand against Ryou's back eliciting a shiver.

"Ah-ahaha, I am trying very hard not to be so, forward." Ryou glanced up at him again then frowned and sighed softly. "I just got like this because he came along… I just get frustrated and angry when I see him so happy without me." 

Atem raised his eyebrows then thought about it. Ryou didn't keep in touch with him but he did feel important nonetheless. "So- you are after revenge?" 

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows then gently took Atem's face in his hands, looking mournfully into his eyes. "Is that terrible of me?" 

"No." Atem saw the surprise in those pale eyes then he chuckled and narrowed his own, suddenly feeling cocky. "He hurt you didn't he?" 

Atem watched Ryou calculate then jolted as he was suddenly kissed, the sensation only lasted a mere moment before Ryou ducked and hid his face in his hands. "Mmph!" 

"Oh!" Atem felt his heart pound and heat rise to his cheeks drastically. He shook his head feeling Ryou retreating from him, but he quickly caught the man by the back of his shirt. Not wanting to break their proximity Atem felt himself in his own panic, the awkward position of Ryou over him making him even more flustered. "It's alright!" He felt Ryou chuckle and caught that brilliant smile again as he glanced up again.

"Is it or are you just too nice?" Ryou leaned back slightly and hooked his hands under Atem's shirt, forcing cold hands against his stomach. Atem jolted then flared his nostrils and huffed, dragging his own hands up Ryou's skirt, feeling at his hips with a stern scowl. 

"I'm not nice. Don't you even suggest it." He leaned in and shifted their position, putting Ryou under him and feeling his heart cascade in his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek and watched as Ryou got perilously closer by his own hand, hesitating before leaning in and pressing his lips against Ryou firmly. He felt the man shudder against him and a small growl escaped his lips, freezing Ryou in his place. Atem held back a laugh, the idea he had asserted his dominance making him cocky. He slowly pulled back, catching Ryou's lip with his teeth and pulling gently to assert himself further. His eyes glanced upward and he caught Ryou looking at him with star filled eyes, making him blush and chuckle.

"Ah-hah…" Ryou's pale eyes slowly drifted away and his hand gently stroked Atem's cheek, the gesture making Atem purr softly. He gently tilted Ryou's face by his chin and spoke softly, peering down at him. 

"We don't have to do this if you change your mind." He spoke quietly and Ryou's eyebrows furrowed, his face turning to a scowl before he leaned up and kissed Atem firmly. Another chuckle escaped and Atem hooked his fingers into the elastic on Ryou's underwear, pulling them down slightly so that they escaped his hips. He muttered against the man's lips, hungrily dipping into the kiss before pulling back slightly. "Make it messy?" 

Ryou suddenly giggled. "We are in a closet at a houseparty. How much messier could it get?" 

"Oh I assure yo-" Atem was suddenly brought back down by hands at his cheeks and a drawn out kiss. He felt his cockiness dip slightly before giving into it, his cock already stiff in his pants and his resolve made. He wanted in on any plot for revenge, especially for his friends. Not many would even stoop to that and he found the benefits of this one to be oh so delectable. 

Pulling the elastic band down further, he stopped as it was dangerously low and broke the kiss. His lips traveled to the pale boy's neck, his lips eager to kiss. The green apple assaulted his nose and he breathed it in, savoring the sensation of soft skin against his own. He pressed himself tightly against Ryou and began to suck welts onto the man. Likely he would bruise easily, which is exactly what Atem had planned for. He bristled as Ryou let out a small exclamation and dug his nails into Atem's stomach ever so slightly. As he pulled back he noted Ryou's stunned expression and he smirked leaning in and lowered his eyelids. 

"You're awfully quiet." He teased lightly and slipped his fingers inside of Ryou's underwear, cupping his hand and blinking as he found something he was not expecting. No bludge or lump, instead just a smooth underbelly leading to a sticky wet mound. He raised his eyebrows then glanced at Ryou who meekly grinned, the panic in his eyes apparent. 

"Ah- sorry if this isn't what you're into. Ah!" Ryou jolted as Atem brushed his finger along the folds of his manhood and purred, not wanting to ruin the moment with hesitation. He felt the slick spread across his fingers and trailed it up to the nub of Ryou's clit, purring gently to reassure him. 

"Your secret is safe with me~" He leaned in and kissed the man gently and rubbed in delicate circles, getting a feel, and calculating a plan. "Have you any protection, hasani?" 

Ryou breathily chuckled and widened his legs getting a cheeky expression. "If I didn't I wouldn't have been so foreward. STI's aren't a problem, I don't get any and neither do you." 

Atem blinked and opened his mouth to complain but was silenced by a kiss and a giggle, huffing as the boy pulled back. "Excuse me-" 

"Well am I wrong?" Ryou cheekily reached up and twirled a lock of Atem's hair on his finger. 

"...no." Atem growled, feeling betrayed but feeling a challenge at his gut. He reached into his breast pocket and fished around before procuring a package between two fingers holding it up with a smug face. "Better safe than sorry." 

Ryou blinked then took the package from Atem, his eyes widening as he flipped it over and it seemed to glow in his hands. "Is this glow in the dark?!" 

Atem smirked as the snowy boy began to giggle himself into a fit and leaned up, taking the condom into his teeth, eliciting more laughter and a playful pat on the shoulder. He lowered his eyelids and pressed his fingers into Ryou's nub, the man's chuckles becoming airy and light and his head tilting back slightly as he painfully tried to calm himself. Atem slipped his other hand down and pressed it into his own erection and grunted in relief, the tightness of his pants restricting him uncomfortably. He glanced down and one-handedly attempted to undo his belt, lowering his eyelids as he also watched his fingers tease at pale skin. 

Ryou's giggles softened his heart and despite the circumstances, he wanted badly to make this experience loving for Ryou. He attempted to scold himself but he hardly could, knowing the boy's past was enough to make anyone protective over him surely. He jolted as he felt a hand brush over his then sighed in relief as his belt was undone quickly. His movement was restricted as he bit down and undid the wrapper and plucked the condom from it, unsure of where to discard it when he was finished. He pondered that for a moment before a singsong voice caught his attention. 

"Are you really alright with this?" Ryou reached up and took Atem's face in his hands gently. Atem glanced at him a moment before lowering his eyelids and kissing the man's palm. He looked down at perplexed eyes then pressed forward and stole a few soft kisses. 

"I'm alright with it. What about you?" His tone had become more serious and as he pulled back he noted the loving look Ryou gave him. He smiled gently and continued what he was doing, shuffling his pants down as gracefully as he could muster in this not so ideal location. He caught Ryou glance down and heat rose to his cheeks, furrowing his eyebrows and grimacing. He didn't do this often if at all and didn't expect to be a spectacle. 

"Oh- oh yes I'm fine!" Ryou glanced back up and caught the grimace, which Atem tried to fix to no avail. They stared at each other a moment before Ryou smiled shyly and shifted. Atem shuddered as he felt a hand trail down his chest and rest between his legs, deft fingers just barely stroking along his cock. "You're shy aren't you?" 

He bit his bottom lip and continued to grimace frustrated with himself until a gentle hand plucked the condom from his fingers and began dressing him carefully. "You're shy, but won't admit to it. You're brash and bold too, but can't always back it up." 

Atem listened and opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Nobody had ever really criticized him in such a gentle and correct manner before. Ryou's eyes turned back up towards him and he searched through them before chuckling softly and shaking his head. "You're very observant." 

"Oh, I try not to be." Ryou smiled at him meekly and reached for his flashlight, clicking it off and letting the dark overtake them. Atem's let his eyes adjust and smirked, chuckling softly. 

"Why did you do that?" He pried and leaned in softly already knowing why, but it was his turn to have the upper hand. 

"Oh- well-" Ryou stammered before beginning to giggle again hiding his face. 

"Because you wanted to see my cock glow?" He smiled wide as the other man exploded into laughter, the sound making his heart thrum happily. He was so cute. 

"Yes yes- ahaha!" Ryou took a single glance down before hiding his face again and wheezing. Atem chuckled and leaned in, stealing his face and taking in Ryou's smile from light coming from, you know.

"Never pass up a novelty hm?" He mused and pressed his lips against that smile, the kisses between giggles heavenly. Ryou kissed like he was desperate, Atem observed. His hand trailed back down between Ryou's legs and his fingers probed where he couldn't see, warm slick coating them and helping him start to work on undoing the man under him. Ryou's laughter began to fade and Atem gently shifted him and took up one of his thighs, dragging it up around himself and holding it in place. He kissed blindly, then ducked downwards brushing his lips against the freshly raised welts and peppering kisses everywhere there was skin. He favored Ryou's jaw and neck and experimentally but gently sucked, receiving a hushed moan in response. The sound jarred him for a moment before he continued, his fingers becoming more daring as he pressed harder, trying to be precise. He felt hands gather in his hair and hummed softly as a few more shy moans trickled out. He felt Ryou's hips stir slightly and he placed another soft kiss on his neck before pulling up to check on him, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open. 

"Feeling alright?" Atem spoke gently and those eyes flitted open briefly before Ryou pulled Atem closer, kissing him desperately again. Atem gently rubbed his thumb against Ryou's thigh, his fondness for the snowy man growing more and more by the minute. The hands in his hair tightened and Atem noted there were tremors in them, concerning him and drawing his gaze back. He pulled away and paused, letting Ryou breathe. "Ryou." 

"Oh- I'm sorry." Ryou's eyes had stars in them again as they opened and he wore a shy smile. "You're so nice…" Atem looked him over then began up again, kissing his cheeks. 

"We're both shy hm?" He spoke softly and felt Ryou nod and chuckle. 

"I'm surprised you haven't started yet-" Ryou's voice was light and airy but the confusion in it was noted. 

"What sort of revenge is it if you haven't enjoyed it thoroughly?" Atem cocked his head and caught Ryou's attention, watching him calculate. The eye contact was appreciated as he watched Ryou think, then abashedly smile. 

"You want to make me feel nice… how sweet." Those eyes left and Atem watched Ryou carefully trail his hand lower and he paused as the boy gently guided him. "I like it sort of like this-" Atem watched as Ryou awkwardly tried to guide his hand and raised an eyebrow at the attempt, paying close attention. Ryou snorted in frustration and shook his head. "Maybe that doesn't make sense…" 

Atem pulled back and twisted his wrist experimentally, memorizing the movement before placing his hand back. He flicked his fingers over the nub gently, receiving a shudder before pressing in and mimicking the gesture. Near instantly he heard Ryou's breath catch and felt his hips raise, making Atem smirk smugly. 

"Like that?" He heard his own voice and internally scolded himself for wanting to tease. He rubbed precisely the same way and was rewarded by a dazed moan, nudging their foreheads together so he could see Ryou's expression. It was of surprise and something slightly unexplainable to Atem. 

"Yes-" The reply was soft, bashful. Atem took a moment to place a gentle kiss on the boy's lips and nuzzle into him, growing closer as Ryou's leg seemed to tighten around him. 

"Then I'll do it just like that…" He purred softly and began again, close enough he could feel Ryou's breath against his lips. It quickly became ragged as he worked and was laced with shy moans and little exclamations. Ryou was tense around him as he diligently kept up a steady rhythm and he kissed the man again, feeling a more desperate moan against his lips. He strained to hear each one as the music beat down at the walls and rattled him with a lingering frustration. He briefly pulled back to check on Ryou again, catching a dazed expression that shot heat directly between his legs. 

"You can relax, hasani." He trailed his hand up Ryou's skirt more and dragged his fingers along soft skin. He felt the man practically melt under him and arms wrap around him loosely. Ryou opened his eyes then gave a soft smile as he leaned in, searching for kisses. Atem eagerly obliged and felt himself begin to get lost in the action, becoming more bold and pressing harder against those pink blush lips until it began to get messy. Ryou opened up to him and an unabashed stream of delightful exclamations came between kisses laden with reckless abandon. Atem felt himself becoming more and more tense with anticipation as the boy under him began to squirm, and his sturdy hands kept steadily working. 

The kiss was suddenly broken and Ryou's head tilted back as he tensed and raised his hips. Atem took the cue and leaned in slipping his fingers down and pressing in as he felt the boy reach his peak and bear down. He raised his eyebrows and watched Ryou's expression, it almost looked as if he was in pain but was quickly met by a breathless smile. Atem marveled at how tight the man was around his fingers and felt his cock desperately twitch, frustrating him to his core. Now was not the time. 

"Ahaha- ah…" Ryou huffed and pulled Atem's attention, hands reaching for his cheeks and pulling him into a tender kiss. Then a delicate brush against his ear as Ryou spoke again. "Your turn~" 

Atem barely had time before he was pulled close and a hand shot downward. He jolted as it wrapped around the length of him and jerked, catching his breath and making his heart stutter. He creased his eyebrows and caught Ryou's arm and softened at the surprise in his eyes. 

"Au contraire- I'm not finished with you yet." He pulled upwards on Ryou's shaky leg and pressed forward, lining himself up before catching Ryou falter. "Unless you'd rather stop?" 

He watched as the boy contemplated it and then look down before timidly hiding his face and chuckling. "If I thought about it, you seem like you're more after revenge than me." 

Atem listened then thought about it, after what Bakura had put everybody through, he had been quick on the draw. He glanced down between scarred thighs then peered back up, his resolve set. "You dated him for awhile didn't you?" 

"I- well-" Ryou squirmed a bit then sighed. "Yes I did… it was stupid." Atem lowered his eyelids and his voice to a more gentle manner. 

"And you've got his arch nemesis at your disposal eager to please. In the same house, probably mere meters away from him. You're on the same level as me honestly." He watched Ryou make a wicked grin and returned it, the mutual understanding appreciated. 

"Alright then, you can continue on one condition-" Atem listened carefully and grew serious. "-we have to take cute pictures before parting ways…" 

"And?" Atem could tell that was only part of the catch. 

"And- I want your phone number too." Ryou meekly leaned in and stole another sweet kiss. Atem felt his heart soar at the gesture and as they parted he chuckled. 

"Of course… why would I do this and then never speak to you again?" He tilted his head slightly in confusion. Certainly that's not how it worked. 

"That's… usually how it ends up isn't it?" Oh. 

"No not for me." Atem lied. He didn't really do this often enough to know. Or ever, he wasn't the type for spur of the moment hookups despite always being prepared for them.

"Really?" Ryou looked surprised and then looked downward before giggling. "You and your glowing cock never cease to impress me. Go ahead, love." 

Atem huffed in relief and drew himself forward. The distance between them closing as he situated himself, then slowly buried himself, watching his glowing cock disappear. He let out a small breath in relief as he paused, letting his eyes adjust and he caught Ryou's hands in his hair again. He leaned forward and thrust experimentally, the both of them making small exclamations before Ryou giggled and caught Atem's attention. "Hm?" 

"O-oh… it's just fun to watch." Ryou chuckled and Atem lowered his eyelids looking downward with Ryou to catch the looks and sensations of it. The light fading and reappearing in a delightful and steady pace. Ryou seemed to respond by meeting his hips, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He glanced back up at the man and was instantly drowned in a kiss and he responded with desperate kisses of his own, both of them growing closer and tangling with each other as Atem's free hand took and pinned one of Ryou's against the door. 

The beat of the music drove Atem mad as he strained to hear Ryou past the noise of the party. His grip tightened and his thrusts unknowingly moved at the same pace as each beat. He had lost himself in kissing and touching, his hand feeling up higher and higher up Ryou's skirt. The leg he had wrapped around himself eagerly stayed put as his hand slipped under the hoodie and felt at more skin. Dipping into the deep set scars left behind by the ring, and pressing his tongue between lips to taste. Whatever Ryou had before was sickly sweet and had lingered on his breath for a delightful surprise. Atem purred as he came closer to his limit, drawing it out as long as he could just to listen to the boy moan. All at once his name was called between those moans and he buckled down, gripping Ryou's leg again as he felt the man begin to squirm, not letting go until he felt muscles tighten around him driving himself to tense and pulse alongside it until he had finished in a heartbeat. The laden passion between them left their skin sticky with sweat and flushed their cheeks as they recovered. Atem more gracious than Ryou who felt as if he would buckle at any given time. He shuddered and settled, the next step was to seek approval, otherwise his work was not finished. 

"How wa-" 

"Wow…" Ryou's eyes fluttered open and he sighed long and dramatically, sliding down quite a bit. "I haven't felt this good in ages…" 

"Really?" Atem was tickled by the dramatics and how loose the poor man was, he must have been pent up for a while. Ryou glanced up at him and smiled gently straightening up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Would you look at that, I have the address~" 

Atem peered into the phone screen, suppressing minor disappointment. He knew the night would come to an end eventually but he, for some reason, didn't want to part ways. He felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him, realizing it was nearing midnight and was far past his bedtime. He reached down and tugged at the now unwanted condom and caught Ryou's attention. He let go and shyly put his hand at his side, pulling his belt up in the process. He jolted as a hand reached out and quickly stole the condom from his body, looking quizzically before a handkerchief was pressed into his face. The motions were done quickly and precisely and his face couldn't possibly be any redder as he tried to graciously clean himself up. 

"Don't worry, you can keep that." Ryou's voice was sweet and Atem's chin was raised by slim fingers. If the kiss that followed had been any sweeter, Atem's teeth would have rotted on the spot. He returned it and quickly tried to settle himself, the air in the closet heavy from their previous activities. When the kiss was broken he felt the hands close around his cheeks and deft thumbs rubbed gently. He couldn't see very well with the glow of the condom gone, having absolutely no idea what Ryou had done with it. He tried to imagine what his expression was before getting another brief kiss. Then after, Ryou's voice was barely audible. "Thank you." 

"Ah- I- of course. Are you alright?" His growing concern nearly burst in his chest and the snowy boy laughed. 

"I've never been better, honestly." Ryou wiggled and pulled his underwear back up and Atem was quick to follow, worrying himself to death that he had done something wrong. "It's funny actually I-" 

All at once the door flew open and Ryou, who had been leaning on the door, fell backwards. Atem was quick to catch him before he fell completely and the light blinded the both of them for a moment before Atem came to his senses and pulled a stunned Ryou back to his feet. Both stared at another for a moment before Ryou threw his arms around Atem and dramatically dragged him away. "We're FREE!!!" 

Atem stumbled along but was quick to begin giggling as Ryou plucked at him and went on about how they were freed from their prison and how dreadful it was, guiding him to the door. Atem caught the glances of several people and one in particular had him pause and hold Ryou close to him. There was Bakura and Marik observing the scene from across the living room. Atem stared directly into both of their eyes a moment before Ryou could even begin to notice, then gave Bakura a wicked smile before wrapping his arm around Ryou and guiding him out of the house. 

The night air was crisp and refreshing, the unbearable heat in the house evaporating off of Atem's skin. The bounce and hum of the music dimmed dramatically and he sucked a deep breath from his nose then blew out from his mouth. He rolled his head on his shoulders then glanced over at a stretching Ryou before gently rubbing his hand across the taller man's back. 

"Do you have a way back home?" He pried a bit, wanting to escape himself. He caught a glance from Ryou then downcast eyes. 

"Well- I took the bus." Ryou admitted then laughed and tugged his hair. "Honestly I hadn't planned on going home tonight."

Atem tutted and gently guided Ryou along with him. "You ought to, and rest." Ryou simply went along with him and looked down at him skeptically.

"The busses don't run till six-" 

"That's why I'm taking you home." Atem was indeed guiding the man to his car, parked close enough to the house because he had insisted on coming early. He reached for his back pocket and procured his keys, clicking the button and opening the door for Ryou. "And I won't take no for an answer." 

Ryou stared then smiled shyly and shuffled. "You don't have to be so nice to me…" 

"But I want to be." Atem leaned up and graciously kissed the man, humming at his confused expression. "And any second now we might be in trouble."

"Wha-?" Mere seconds later, the door slammed open and an angry, seething Bakura prowled towards them. Ryou glanced back then gasped and spent no moment's hesitation to duck into the car. "RIGHT! Let's go then!" 

Atem chuckled and jogged back to his side of the car, slipping in right as the profanities began and delighted in ramming the keys into the ignition and pumping the gas pedal quickly. Speeding off like some sort of whacky cartoon race car driver. He glanced over at Ryou, who looked almost as if he had seen a ghost. After the initial pull of rushing away Atem began to bring up his logic again, not knowing exactly where he was going or what to do. "Now where is your house?" 

"Ah- clear across town… I'm sorry. I can pay you gas money or take you out to dinner sometime." Ryou huffed and stared out the window. Atem glanced him over before slowing the car and thinking over what he could say. 

"Hmm, are you trying to say you'd like to take me on a date?" He grinned and tapped Ryou on the knee. "Seatbelt please." 

Ryou glanced down at his hand then sighed dramatically and slipped the seatbelt over himself, burying his face in his hands as soon as he had the chance. Atem frowned and took note it was time to be serious, taking a deep breath before starting again. 

"Are you alright with what we did?" He tested the waters, deciding to take the car on a nice cruise. He waited diligently for a response, counting the number of street signs they passed before Ryou took a shaky breath and peeked at him. 

"It's complicated…" Ryou admitted, Atem was quick on the draw. 

"I had assumed so… please tell me what your reasoning was." He waited again for a long while, knowing that it must be hard to process. 

"Well… at first it was just some sort of get-quick revenge plan but, I ran into some road blocks there." Ryou began to tap his leg nervously. "See- I feel guilty, Atem. I had seen an opportunity and took it but… the entire time you were so nice and sweet and caring… and I don't think I could have possibly used you for an evil scheme like that without… repercussions." Ryou sighed and Atem caught a longing glance from him. It made his heart pound. 

"Ryou, it's alright if you used me. I'm your friend. I wouldn't have done it if-" 

"No- no… it's not for your sake, it's for mine." Ryou chuckled and glanced out of the window and ran his hand through his unruly hair. "If you think I hadn't thought of you abandoning me after or that you could have taken an opportunity too then you're wrong." 

Atem calculated and took his time to think it over. Had he used Ryou? Not in a million years, but he could see where this had gone in the poor boy's mind. He thought it over then reached over and took a thin hand, kissing it gently without a thought. "You know, the entire time was spent caring about you. And I do care deeply about you… even if we haven't met in years, and even if we didn't talk much, I do consider you close." Atem thought about it and snorted. "And to be completely honest, I thoroughly enjoyed snatching you up right from under his nose." 

He heard a soft chuckle from Ryou and a hand was placed at his thigh. "Did you? I suppose that is part of the fun of it." Atem gently reached down and covered the hand on his thigh, feeling the star shaped scar along the back of it. He thought about it for a moment then sighed softly. 

"I just want to remind you- I'm giving you my phone number." He glanced at Ryou and smiled. "Will you be willing to spend more time with me?" He waited, Ryou seeming to shrink in on himself before his voice came back quietly. 

"Could you- spend the night with me maybe?" Atem glanced over to a hopeful expression then huffed in frustration at the road, wishing he could turn his attention away from it just to give him a damned kiss. 

"Of course… I mean we did just-" 

"Oh! What about Yuugi and them? Were they there with you?" Ryou suddenly looked worried and Atem thought about it before grinning wide. 

"They left me stranded at a party, I'll leave them stranded at a party for something more important. They can always call a ride later. What's your address?" 

The drive was long but Atem spent the time listening. Ryou talked out his feelings and they were indeed complicated down to his lingering attachments to Bakura in question. However Atem had began to reason with himself that as long as he was still living and breathing, this little revenge plot could last a lifetime. He attempted not to be sappy but he had admitted it to Ryou and spent a good portion laughing at his own expense, only to get a shy and bubbly response from Ryou that put his mood at an all time high. 

"I would love that." 


End file.
